


A Different Use for Blood

by Shadowpuff



Series: Possibilities [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Child Rearing, Kryptonian customs, clone baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Three months after Kara and Mon-El are captured by Cadmus, an underground lab is accidentally discovered. There, the DEO finds out just what Cadmus wanted with Kara’s blood.





	A Different Use for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Possibilities  
> Chapter Title: A Different Use for Blood  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015)  
> Characters: Kara, Maggie, Alex, Winn, OC (Izzy Danvers), Kal, Lois, J’onn, Snapper, Lena,  
> Rant: Season 2 ep 7. I can’t express how unhappy I was at the end of this episode. Anyone’s that watched Young Justice or read the comics will know that there is one thing that Cadmus is very known for. And this is Superboy. AKA Superman’s Clone. (Though technically not a clone, since he’s half Lex Luthor’s DNA).  
> Now I love that they didn’t shove Lex into Supergirl and that the evil Luthor is Lex and Lena’s mom. Her motives and personality feel so real and unforced to me.  
> My issue is with this Medusa thing.  
> Do you know what they could have done?  
> Clone Baby.  
> Because of Superboy, my first thought when they took her blood was (Yay!) Clone Baby. Now I’m pretty sure everyone would have been unimpressed if they made Conner (Kon-El) from Kara’s DNA, but they still could have brought in a new character. Maybe one of the many alternate Supergirls could have been her clone. Or an entirely new character, like they did with Astra.  
> No. Instead they set up for an evil plan that lasts one episode.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything  
> Note* Ok. First, my reason for doing this thing is both logical and ship related. One, other than Superman, Non is the only other Kryptonian Cadmus could have gotten blood from. So yes, he is the other ‘donor’. This wouldn’t be mentioned per say, but Kara’s thoughts will imply it. So, if you want, ignore that completely, and put in a random secondary ‘donor’.  
> Note** This is almost connected to Chapter 3: A different Biology. Mainly the biology part.  
> Note*** “FFFF” - English, “FFFFF” - Kryptonese  
> Summary: Three months after Kara and Mon-El are captured by Cadmus, an underground lab is accidentally discovered. There, the DEO finds out just what Cadmus wanted with Kara’s blood.

Maggie flattened her back angst the outside of the warehouse. According to their sources, an alien drug cartel had their operations inside. She along with her team were getting ready to infiltrate from the front. Alex and the rest of the DEO were taking the back, while Supergirl (Kara, but Maggie knows no one knew she knew) was hovering overhead, feeding them information.

“Alpha Squad in position,” Maggie whispered through the earpiece.

“Beta Squad ready,” Alex’s voice came through, “What’s going on inside Supergirl?”

“Everything looks normal. No one’s reacting like they know something’s going on. Agent Schott must have been able to get into their security cameras,” Supergirl said.

“Ok,” Maggie said before indicating several hand signals to her team, “We go in in three-”

“Two,” Alex continued.

“One,” Supergirl said and there was a crash as she pierced through the roof. At that sound both Squadrons entered the building.

0000

Kara watched as the last of the cartel was being handcuffed and shipped off. Their leader, whom Kara had ended up fighting, was being strapped to a gurney while one of the doctors injected him with a sedative. Behind her a tech team, Winn included, was scanning the computers and checking for any secret parts of the complex.

“What do they expect to find?” Maggie asked as she headed over to Kara. The woman wasn’t seriously injured concerning she was almost shot, but her lip had bled several minutes earlier. Maggie reached up, rubbing at the sore.

“Agent Schott saw in the original blueprints that there was a basement level, but in the official prints, there’s nothing,” Kara tells her sister’s friend.

“Ah,” Maggie said before smiling awkwardly. It had been weird. Interacting with the woman after she rejected Alex. But she and Alex were able to put it behind them- (Kara sees the lingering looks from both of them. Sees that they were still interested in each other. But they were stubborn.)

“Supergirl,” Alex said as she reached them. She was out of breath, and her eyes were wild.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Kara asked, taking hold of her sister’s arm.

“You need to come see this,” Alex said and leads her sister to the discovered basement level as Maggie waves them off, heading to her team outside, knowing she wasn’t needed.

They had to break down a wall to find the entrance. And as they descended Kara could see that there were several more doors they either digitally hacked through or burned through with some kind of tool.

Kara paused at one of the computers, recognizing some of the design. While she had only vaguely seen the technology when she and Mon-El were captured, she knew who owned this.

“Cadmus,” Kara muttered as she grazed the machine with her finger, her nano-bots connecting with it. Normally it would be a low-level connection, human technology wasn’t designed for the connection that was really needed. But Cadmus tech was different.

(Kal sits next to her on the roof, they had just saved Lena Luthor’s life. He starts talking suddenly. Telling her about Lex, their friendship. Showing him the fortress, the technology. Kal’s first friend to know the truth about him… and Lex betrayed him.)

Yes, she thought as she recognized the file organization and coding. This was Cadmus. But what were they doing under a drug cartel? Was the cartel a front? Hiding Cadmus’s true purpose. And if it was. Why place the building here? Where they hiding everything in plain sight, hoping it would be overlooked. Would Maggie and her team even have looked for the basement after getting the cartel? Would they even have known about it?

No. Probably not. Winn found the blueprints by accident after all. But was it really accidental? Or were they planted?

“Kara,” Alex called again and Kara disconnected from the mainframe. She walked towards the older woman, following her into a large room.

Kara felt like her heart skipped a beat when she saw the tank- a Birthing Matrix- in the middle of the room. It was Kryptonian in design. (How did they even get the design? Was it Lex?) But that wasn’t important. Inside the tank was a young toddler. Probably around 18 to 20 months old.

The child was suspended in the tank, as it was full of water like substances. There were wires and monitor attached to the baby, an umbilical cord still providing oxygen to it.

Around the tank were more computers, Winn at one of them, his face set in the look of horror. The look intensified when he looked at her.

“What?” Kara asked as she still looked at the tank.

“Kara,” Winn said softly, like he was trying to keep her calm. It was the same voice for so many months back, when Astra was in DEO hands and James had been beaten by Maxwell Lord.

“Winn?” Kara asked as she walked over to him. In the corner of her eyes she could see an agent whisper something to Alex, every part of her forcing herself not to ease drop. Other agents were purposely not looking at her. Whatever it was, everyone knew.

Everyone except her.

“I went through their files on the girl,” Winn said, “She’s Kryptonian.”

“What?” Kara asked, her breathing getting faster.

“More specifically, she’s your daughter,” Winn told her and Kara felt the world fall away.

She turned her head to the tank. She couldn’t see much of the little girl, (Was it a girl? Kryptonian’s were physically different to humans. They might be miss-gendering N\ne because of outside appearances.) The water like substance was a dark blue, obscuring most of the child’s colouring. Ne was also curled into nemself, making it hard for Kara to see the child’s face.

“Um, Kara,” Winn said again, drawing the world back into focus.

“How?” the question came out with her breath as Kara watched the child’s hair flutter around in the ‘water’.

“When they took your blood. They combined it with… well, you should look at this,’ Winn said.

Finally, Kara was able to force herself to turn from the tank. She walked over to the computer as Winn backed away. He crossed his arms, hands on his elbows and looked away. Shame? Anger? Horror?

Kara frowned before looking at the records, trying to see what was causing everyone to at so weir-

Oh.

That’s why.

“Kara?” Alex asked as she slowly came closer to her. Kara shook her head.

“I’m fine,” Kara lied. Oh, she honestly didn’t care about the whole… that. But-

She’s a mother.

Kara breathed.

She’s a mother.

Kara clenched her hands into fists as they started to shake.

_She’s_ a mother.

Kara leaned forward, trying to ground herself, as her knees started to give away.

She’s a _mother_.

A life. A new life and she was responsible for it. To teach and rise. To care for and love. To get angry at and beg to be let in when they start to shut her out.

Kara choked. Her child will never see Krypton. She will take her child to watch Blood Lotuses bloom on the Red Moon. She will never dress her child for nir first festival dance. Ne will ever be blessed by Roa and his priests. Ne will grow up, hiding who, what ne is.

Kara grabbed her head as she backed away from the computer. She didn’t know what to do. Bring the child into the world, a foreign world, one where ne will never be accepted by. Not even by nir family and allies. (All because of DNA) Or leave nem there- no.

That’s not even an option.

“Kara,” Alex said again, taking hold of her wrists. But Kara ripped out of her grasp and turned to Winn.

“I want my child,” Kara said, her voice hard as tears stop flowing from her eyes.

“Kara-” Winn started.

“I don’t care about that,” Kara said, pointing at the computer, “I want my child.”

“Kara, you need to think this through,” Alex said.

“I did,” Kara said and stared her sister down.

Alex sighed, turning to the tank before raising a hand to her earpiece, “I need a full medical team down here.”

“Thank you,” Kara said as Alex looks at her again.

“Start getting her out,” Alex said to Winn.

Winn walked over to the console, staring at the child DNA sequence, before shaking his head. He moved to another program, starting the process to get nem out

For the first time Kara is glad her relationship with James fell though. He would never have been able to accept the child. Probably still wouldn’t.

Kara watched at the ‘water’ drained out of the tank. At the same time, Winn somehow got the monitors and wires, previously connected to the child, to detach and pull up into their places in the machine. A medical team came down, several pieces of equipment with them as well as a gurney.

“I found a med lab,” one of the technicians called after looking through the several doors on the other side of the room.

The doctors moved to the child as the glass retracted down and Kara quickly intersected them, an unintentional growl escaping her throat. The doctors froze, a few flinching back.

“I will be the first to touch my child, as per Kryptonian traditions,” Kara said as she pulled her cape off.

Had she been on Krypton she still would be the first to hold her child. Her mate, if she had one, would have married into the House of El and thus taken hold of the child after her. Her parents, father than mother, would be after her mate. If Kara had any siblings, and if they were present, they would be the last before the child would be taken by a medic.

Here… here it was just her and Alex.

Kara walked over to the Tank as the last of the glass disappeared. She took her cape and carefully wrapped her child in it. She then bent down, grasping the umbilical cord with her teeth and bit through it. (Behind her several people made a noise of surprise and disgust, but she ignored them.) She picked the child up, cradling her in her arms. (Technically she was to ‘old’ and big for such handling, but only this time Kara will make an exception.)

Kara looked at the dark gray hair. No doubt it will lighten once dry, but… ne got nir ‘father’s’ hair. Nir skin was pale. Both because of genetics and having never been in the sun. Ne opened her eyes and Kara saw her own eyes stare back at her.

She had a child.

She had, honestly, resolved herself into never having a child. She wasn’t compatible with humans, and even if she was Kara literally didn’t have the ability to carry a child.

This child was a miracle. A blessing.

“Izar,” Kara said loudly, “Izar Kara-El.”

Blessed Star of Peace.

Kara moved towards Alex, who looked like a deer in headlights. Kara looked at her sister as she quickly scrambled to give someone her gun before taking the bundle out of Kara’s arms.

“Your Ivantre… and by the customs of Earth… your godchild,” Kara said.

“Ivantre?” Alex asked, the word sitting uncomfortable on her tongue.

“A non-gendered form of niece or nephew,” Kara said.

“Do I have to say something?” Alex asked, slight panic colouring her voice.

“Only that you accept. Then you can give them to the Medi- the doctors,” Kara told her.

“I accept this child as my ivantre and godchild,” Alex said clearly before moving to the doctors.

Kara watched as the doctor gently took the child from Alex, before moving towards the medical room on the side.

“It’s a girl,” Winn said as he came to stand next to her. His voice was hard.

“My child,” Kara sneered, angry at her friend’s actions, “will not be genderized until it is expected.”

“That wouldn’t work here,” Winn said.

“Then I’ll do as much as I can,” Kara said before heading to the medical room, “Do not blame nem for nir’s DNA.”

“I’m not,” Winn said.

“Yes you are,” Kara said, looking over her shoulder, “I know what he did to you. But… my child will never know him… at least not the version you did.”

Kara walked off, watching Alex join her out of the corner of her eye.

“J'onn’s not going to like this,” Alex said.

“He’ll understand,” Kara said as she stepped into the room.

The child, Izar, was sitting up without any assistance. Ne was looking around the room as the men and woman tried to keep nem still. Good motor skills, Kara thought as she walked over to the child, still only dressed in her cape.

“She’s going to need clothes,” Alex said. Kara winced. She knew that humans didn’t have gender neutral pronouns, but every part of her can’t help but think the gendering of the child was wrong.

“Yeah,” Kara, starting to mentally calculate what she will need to buy and how much it will cost.

“Hold still,” one of the doctors said as she grabbed Izar’s head. Kara growled, the sound echoing through the room.

The child froze as ne looked at nir mother. Then ne growled. Kara blinked and smiled. While it was technically improper for her to make those sounds. For children to do it… it was cute, expected. Before learning how to talk, that’s how they communicated their needs.

Kara walked over to the child. She bent closer, carefully cradling the child’s head in her hands and she sniffed at nir wet hair. Ne needed a towel, Kara thought as she bent lower, her head below the child’s. Izar reached out to Kara’s hair, gripping it and pulling slightly before bending forward and sniffing at Kara.

Kara smiled before tilting her head to look up at her child. Ne was still playing with her hair, still looking at it. Kara made a small noise in the back of her throat, drawing the child’s attention.

“ **Hallo Izar** ,” Kara said slowly, wondering if ne would understand her.

“ **Hallo** ,” the child replied.

“She can speak,” one of the doctor’s exclaimed.

Kara, however, was concerned. How? How was she able to understand Kryptonese?

Kara holds up her hand, fingers apart. Izar looks at the hand before slowly raising nir own. Ne held still for a few moments before placing nir hand against Kara’s. Immediately Kara connected their nano-bots.

Part of her wants to cry in relief. Safe, safe against diseases. Whole. Able to actually connect with nir people… no. Kara realized. Not whole. Izar, like Kara, like Kal, will never have that connection with their chosen mates. Mother and child will always be able to feel each other, knowing that they were never truly alone, but humans… that internal separation her child will feel… Kara want’s to cry for nem.

Another part of her want’s to scream, rage. The Luthor’s have access to nano-bot technology. No doubt her fault. They would have found them in her blood stream. ( _His_ too.)

Human’s weren’t ready for this technology.

But the nano-bots would explain how she was able to learn Kryptonese. Did she know English as well?

“ **What Izar**?” Izar asked.

“ **You are,** ” Kara said, “ **That’s your name**.”

Izar shook her head, “ **Me S7**.”

Kara felt her blood both freeze and boil. 7? Seventh attempt? Or were there 6 other children still needed to be found.

“ **S7**?” Kara asked.

Izar nodded, “ **Only success**.”

Kara wants to cry. Six of her children were dead. She wants to rage. Six of her children were dead. If she ever saw Lillian Luthor again…

“ **Your name is now Izar Kara-El** ,” Kara tells her, swallowing down her rage, horror, and pain.

“ **Kara-El**?” Izar asked.

“ **Yes. I'm Kara-El. I’m your mother** ,” Kara said, wondering if the child knew what ‘mother’ was.

“ **My** mamma?” Izar asked, and Kara wanted to cry in relief.

“ **Yes** ,” Kara told her before pushing herself upwards and touching her nose to Izar’s. She then wiggled it around slightly before going back to the child’s wet hair and smelling it again. The child had grabbed hold of her suit, pushing close to Kara as ne muttered ‘mamma’ over and over again. Kara preened before moving to the child’s ear. She grabbed it with her teeth and tugged on it gently in affection.

The child sighed, relaxing instantly. Kara wrapped her arms around nem, pulling nem closer.

“Supergirl?” a voice came from behind, and Kara jerks around. One arm still holding Izar tight against her, she folded her body instinctively to protect nem as she got ready to fight, a low warning growl coming out.

It was one of the doctors. Kara blinks, standing tall. She had forgotten that other people were in the room.

“Sorry,” Kara said, setting the child back on the bed.

“It’s fine,” one of the doctors said as she walked closer.

“What have you found?” Kara asked as Izar grabbed hold of Kara’s hand. Kara pulled her hand free, immediately moving to the wet locks. She ran her fingers through the child’s hair, her nails lightly scraping against her scalp.

“Well. If she was a human child I’d say she has the abilities of a 2-and-a-half-year-old. She’s sitting up, good motor controls. She didn’t talk before you spoke to her in Kryptonese, but that seems fine. Agent Schott gave us access to her medical charts. She was monitored quite closely, and there were notes of the doctors that were involved. Somehow they had information on Kryptonian development and constantly compared her to them. According to it, she’s developing slight above average,” the doctor told her, handing Kara the tablet with the information.

Kara looked everything over, only half understanding it.

“Is there any problems?” Kara asked.

“We wouldn’t know even if there was,” the doctor admitted.

Kara nodded. She will have to take the child to the fortress. Get nem properly examined.

“Can I ask,” one of the doctors said, “What’s with the sniffing and biting.”

Kara frowned, she had forgotten that child rearing was different here, “Sniffing or rubbing are sent identification and marking. Biting and pinching are either affection or warning.”

“And that’s normal?”

“Yes,” Kara said before turning back to the child. She wrapped Izar in the blanket tightly, tucking the ends so the ‘cocoon’ wouldn’t become undone. She then grabbed the cloth at the child’s back and picked nem up. Moving away from the bed, Kara lowered her arm and walked off, still holding the cloth tightly.

“Should you be carrying her-”

“Yes,” Kara called back, not letting the person finish.

0000

They stopped at the DEO first. Kal and Lois were already waiting for them. Alex had admitted she had called Kara’s cousin while she was interacting with her child.

Kal was holding a bag with child clothing in it while Lois was bouncing in place, obviously waiting for her chance to hold Izar.

“Kal,” Kara greeted as she climbed out of the car. She didn’t feel comfortable flying with Izar only in a cape.

“Hey Kara,” Kal said and gave her an only armed hug. Lois throwing both arms around her shoulders when Kal released her.

“Is this her- no, not her, I don’t know what pronouns you're using,” Lois said.

“This is Izar Kara-El,” Kara said as she held the child up, still holding nem by the back of the cape-cannon, “And it’s ne, nir, nem, nirs, nemself. Human’s don’t really have gender neutral pronouns. You can find some on the internet and I figured these were the easiest to pronounce.”

“Izar,” Kal muttered as he bent down to look at the child. Izar growled at him and Kal laughed before growling back. Izar smiled before growling at Lois. Lois looked confused but at Kal’s silent prodding, growled back. Izar frown, the sound didn’t sound right to her ears.

Kara laughed, bringing her free hand to the child’s stomach and turning nem to face her.

“ **Lois is human. She’s wouldn’t sound the same** ,” Kara tells nir.

“Can she understand English,” Kal asked as they moved to walk further into the building. Kara took away her hand on Izar’s stomach and lowered her hand holding the cocoon at the back.

“She hasn’t shown that she does,” Kara said.

Entering the main floor, Kara headed to the bathroom with the clothes Kal got for her. Normally she wouldn’t care about where she changed Izar, but humans have the weird thing about nudity, even went it came to small children.

First holding nem so ne can use the toilet, Kara then wiped nem before changing nem into a pair of shorts and (Kara laughed) a ‘S’ shirt. She took a towel and tried to dry nir head as much as she could. Izar made a slight noise of distress and Kara quickly pulled away. Kara bent down and pushed her face into Izar’s stomach, nuzzling nem while ne grabbed hold of her hair and ran nir figures through it. 

Once calm, Kara pulled away and gave a small lick on Izar’s nose. Izar laughed and whipped at the wet patch. Kara smiled and pulled out a hairbrush, quickly just taming the shoulder length ash blonde hair.

Lastly, Kara slipped a belt through the hoops of her shorts, making sure it wasn’t uncomfortably tight. Satisfied, Kara wrapped one arm around the child’s waist, nir stomach resting on her wrist and arm. Kara making sure ne was comfortable underarm, headed back to the main room.

There she can see Alex and Winn giving their reports. Lois saw her and her child’s first, grinning before walking over to them. Getting closer, Kara put the child on the ground. Izar grabbed hold of her skirt with one hand, the other’s thumb ending up in her mouth.

Lois grinned, “I see some things are universal.”

“Yeah. I’ve seen species with tails use that instead, but still the same basically,” Kara said, immediately dragging her hand through the child’s hair.

“She-, Sorry, no, Ne’s gorgeous,” Lois said, bending down, but still standing higher than the child, and smiled at the girl.

“Hi Sweetie,” Lois said before looking up at Kara and asked, “What did you say her name was?”

“Izar,” Kara told her and watched as Lois winced slightly.

“That’s not going to be easy to pronounce,” Lois said.

Kara frowned. She had gotten used to the mangle pronunciation of her name. It surprised her how difficult it was for humans to say Kryptonian names. Even Astra’s and Non’s names were mangled.

“Izzy,” Kara said suddenly, “Izzy Danvers.”

“Izzy,” Lois muttered before lightly touching the child’s cheek.

Kara’s heart went out to the older woman. Kara knew that look, the pained look of a woman who wants children, but can’t have any. Lois was strong, and she held herself so strong when around people she doesn’t know. So strong that they would never guess that this would hurt her.

Lois and Cat were so alike. It wasn’t a surprise that the two woman couldn’t stand each other.

“She’s whose daughter?” J’onn exclaimed.

Kara sneered and walked forward as Lois quickly moved out of the way. Kara walked into view and everyone stared at Izar, at Izzy. Some glared, some smiled, but none came near them.

“Ne’s my child. No one else,” Kara told them.

“You can’t ignore her DNA,” J’onn started.

“I can and will. Single parents on Krypton did it all the time. _He_ is nothing but a donor, albeit an unwilling one,” Kara told them.

“Kara-”

“I don’t care J’onn,” Kara said calmly, “Ne’s my child, that’s all I care about.”

Kara and J’onn stared at each other for several moments before he sighed, “Ok, ok.”

“Kara,” Alex said, drawing her attention, “We need to come up with a back story for why you suddenly have her.”

Kara nodded.

0000

They finally came up with the idea that Kara had been pregnant, but not only did it not show, but Kara didn’t want the child at the time. She gave the child to the father, who did want the child. She kept in contact and when the father died, Kara moved to get custody back.

0000

Kara walked into CatCo after a week of being away. The week was to give the illusion of getting custody of Izzy and in reality for the two to get used to each other. Izzy had to get used to new sights, sound, and smells. Thankfully it would be a few more years before her powers showed themselves, and hopefully, like Kal’s, she would get the powers slowly and not all at the same time. As for Kara, she had to get used to being a mother. Juggling saving the world and being there for her child. Not to mention getting used to people genderizing her.

Kara, however, rebelled against that quite a bit. She had Izzy hair cut to a layered bob and dressed nem in mainly pants and shirts. Ne did have a few dresses and skirts, but for now, Kara wanted ne to get used to one type of style. Along with mixed clothes (some actually from the ‘boys’ section in store), Kara also bought a mixture of girl and boy toys and stationary.

At that moment, Izzy was wearing kiddy jeans and again a ‘S’ shirt. The small backpack ne carried was covered in bugs (something Izzy really seemed to like. Ne had several bug themed things, including bedding) and inside were snacks, extra clothes, and Kara’s old Momoko toy, now Izzy’s. In nir hair were several bright pink hair clips, Izzy liking the bright colours.

Kara watched as several people turned to look at her. They knew her. As Cat’s assistant Kara had been in ever department. (Kara’s pretty sure she knows everyone's name.) She ignored them, tightening her hold on her child’s hand. Her other hand holding a car carrier she used while walking to work.

Her first stop was the day-care.

Cat Grant was many things. One of the things was understanding when it came to children. She didn’t care if her employees brought their children to work. Knew from her past that it was needed at times. Thus the day-care had been part of CatCo since the beginning.

Kara knocked on the door, a young woman walking over to her, smiling.

“Hi. I’m Kara Danvers. I spoke with Josh over the phone?” Kara said, holding out her left hand after putting down the seat, Izzy refusing to let go of her right. In fact, at that moment her arm was being pulled behind her as Izzy hid behind her legs. The other woman thankfully just smiled and took Kara’s left hand with her own.

“Hi. Yes, I’m Jessy. I work here. Mr. Fort is the head, but he’s not here, one of the kids had an accident, so he’s in the bathroom.” Jessy said before leading her deeper into the day-care. Jessy moved to get a small file before come back to Kara.

“Now you told Mr. Fort, that Izzy was potty trained, but she’s not very well versed in English, is that right,” Jessy asked.

“Yes, nir father wasn’t English and he moved back home after Izzy was born. Ne understands a few words like come or stay or here, but ne still struggles with larger sentences,” Kara said.

“Right, and of course pronouns. You asked that we use gender-neutral terms,” Jessy said.

“Please,” Kara said.

“That might not always be possible,” Jessy said with a strained smile, obviously thinking Kara was strange or didn’t know how to raise a child (She didn’t but that had nothing to do with pronouns), “But all play is opened to everyone. She’s allowed to play with anything. We don’t restrict here.”

“Of course,” Kara nodded. That she knew. After a small incident last year where the woman in charge kept punishing the children for playing with the ‘wrong’ toys, Cat fired her and replaced her with Josh Ford, a transman.

“Well. You said you will be taking her out during lunches when you’re here and that either you or your sister will pick her up at the end of the day,” Jessy said.

“Yes,” Kara said, pulling out a picture of herself and Alex before handing it to the young woman. Jessy smiled in thanks and placed it in Izzy’s folder.

As the woman walked away, Kara picked up Izzy and placed nem in a chair. That way, when she bent down to her knees, Izzy was ‘taller’ than her.

“ **I have to go to work. I’ll see you for lunch** ,” Kara said, waiting for the child to figure out ne will have to stay here.

“ **Me stay**?” Izzy asked, pointing at nemself.

“ **Yes. You will have people your size to play with. I’ll be upstairs. If you want me. Go to the taller people and say** ‘Want Mamma’, **Ok**?” Kara told the child.

“Want mamma,” Izzy repeated.

“ **Good little one. Be good** ,” Kara said before nuzzling their noses together before rubbing her cheek against nir hair. Izzy tilted nir head up and licked at Kara’s chin.

“Bye,” Izzy said, waving at Kara.

“Bye,” Kara said as she walked backward. Jessy came over, holding her hand out for Izzy. Izzy ignores it however and jumped off the chair before walking towards the other children.

Kara smiled and headed up to her work floor.

0000

James wasn’t talking to her. Not that she really expected him to. Unlike him, however, several people came over to look at the few photo’s Kara had on her phone of Izzy. Everyone commented how cute ne was and while most people called nem a girl, a few individuals called nem a boy. She didn’t correct either.

“Congratulations Danvers,” Snapper said sarcastically when he came up behind her as she showed the photo’s to people, “Now get back to work.”

Everyone scampered away from her as she put her phone away, “Yes sir.”

Kara went over to the story sheet Snapper usually stuck on the wall outside his office. She quickly found her name and her assignment. Noting down the story, Kara first went to research it on the internet, if only to get a better idea of what she needed to look for.

After noting down a few names and calling to make appointments for interviews, Kara headed off. She had to stop herself from checking on Izzy before leaving, convincing herself that since no one called her that everything was alright. She did, however, throw her superheating to check if anything was fine.

Hearing nothing, Kara headed to her interviews.

After the second interview, she got a message from Lena, asking her to lunch. Not surprising really. Kara and Lena had ended up with a small friendship after the alien detector story and it had just grown from there.

Kara message back, telling her she’ll meet that older woman at the restaurant after getting Izzy. That lead her to telling the woman who Izzy was. (She knows everyone would tell her not to let Izzy near a Luthor, but Kara was sure Lena knew nothing about her mother’s involvement in Cadmus.)

0000

When Lena read that Kara had a child she was surprised. While the two women haven’t known each other for long, Lena thought this might be one of the things that would easily come up. Hadn’t she asked Kara if she had a family?

“Sorry we’re late,” Kara’s voice brought her back to the present. Lena smiled and stood up, hugging her friend.

“No, it’s fine. I wasn’t waiting too long,” Lena assured the younger woman. It’s then that she looked down at the little… girl? Lena’s eyebrows pulled together as she looked at the child. She wasn’t sure if the child was a boy or a girl. While Izzy wore bright pink hair pins, the clothes and the shape of the child made it difficult to figure out.

“Izzy bit someone,” Kara explained as she tugged the child’s backpack off before placing her on the high chair Lena had requested.

“Ee-va!” Izzy said, trying to reach for the backpack, not caring if she fell out of the chair.

Kara opened the bug decorated bag and pulled out a four armed dark blue monkey with large fangs and six black eyes. Honestly, the toy was kind of scary. Like those weird dolls you get in a horror movie that keep moving around on it’s own.

“Wow,” Lena said, causing Kara to look at her after giving the child the toy. Izzy hugged the toy to her/his chest and then took her/his teeth, biting the monkey on the ear and tugging it.

“Her father got it for me before she was born. I gave it to her when she came to live with me,” Kara explained.

“It’s… very frightening,” Lena said, hoping not to insult either Danvers.

But Kara just laughed, “Yes. No one was happy with him when he got it for me. But I loved it. My aunt always said that if it had teeth, I’ll find it cute.”

“Ah,” Lena said and smiled at the child. Izzy let go of the monkey and stared at her. She/he then growled at her. Lena blinked a few times, unsure of what just happened. The child growled again and before Lena could stop herself, she growled back.

Izzy laughed and clapped her/his hands, grinning with her/his teeth at her/his mother. Kara smiled before whispering some words Lena couldn’t understand. Though she did catch her name when Kara pointed at her.

“Izzy can’t understand English?” Lena asked.

“Ne didn’t grow up English. After ne was born, nir father took nem back to his homeland,” Kara explained.

“Ne?” Lena asked, not sure about the pronouns.

“Non-gendered pronouns. Nir father raised nem non-gendered as per his customs. I’m just continuing,” Kara told her.

Lena felt like narrowing her eyes, but held back. As far as she knew there were no human customs that did that-

Was the child’s father an alien? Was that why Kara was so against the alien detection device she made? Worried not just for her lover, but for her half-human child?

And was the child more alien than human? Did it not have a gender? At least a human one, anyway?

“So you use different pronouns?” Lena asked, keeping her thoughts to herself. She knew they weren’t at the point of their friendship where she could ask such things.

“Yes. It’s ne, nir, nem, nirs and nemself,” Kara told her.

Lena nodded, “And where is the father?”

She watches as Kara closed off and look away, “He’s dead.”

Lena wasn’t sure if Kara was lying or not. Whether or not, the situation came that the father could care for the child anymore obviously.

“You didn’t go with them?” Lena asked, “When sh- ne was born.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t want a child then. He did… he’s wanted one for years,” Kara said, half whispering the last part. Lena wasn’t even sure if she was supposed to hear it.

“Mamma!” Izzy called and the two woman turned to the child. In her hands was a grasshopper.

“Izzy no,” Kara said as she stood up. She took the now crushed bug out of her child’s hands and then took out some wet wipes to clean he- nir hands.

Izzy said something that Lena didn’t understand (probably not even pronounce) as ne pointed at the grasshopper.

“Ugze,” Kara said (Lena thinks), before switching to English, “Bug.”

“Bug,” Izzy muttered.

“Yes, like your bag,” Kara said, picking up the child’s bag. Kara pointed at the cartoon grasshopper before bringing it closer to Izzy. Izzy traced the plastic on the bag.

“Bug,” Izzy repeated. She then looked up at her other and pointed at herself, “Bug?”

Kara laughed, “No sweetheart. You’re not a bug. Why? Do you want to be one?”

Izzy nodded, though Lena was sure the child didn’t really understand what Kara was asking nem. But Kara just laughed at Izzy.

“Ok my Izzy-Bug,” Kara said as their food arrived.

Izzy made something like a purring sound as ne clapped nir hands. Kara bent towards nem, rubbing her nose in the child’s hair before touching her nose’s to Izzy’s.

Defiantly half-Alien.

0000

Kara watched as Alex and Maggie smiled at each other and gave small touches. She grinned as the two just couldn’t stop looking at each other.

“Bug,” Izzy said as ne handed Kara a pillow.

“Pillow,” Kara corrected and Izzy shook nir head, muttering bug again.

“Looks like she found a new favoured word,” Maggie told her.

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. Izzy walked over to nir nest- nir car carrier, not nest- and got Eva, nir momoko toy. Ne hugged it to nir chest and started walking around Alex’s apartment again, muttering at the toy while pointing at things.

“What is she saying?” Maggie asked.

“She’s describing things,” Alex said as she walked over to them, to drinks in hand.

“You know kryptonese?” Maggie asked, taking the offered drink.

“Kara talked in her sleep when she just came to live with us,” Alex explained, holding up the glass in question to Kara. Kara shook her head. The only reason she kept alcohol in her apartment is because of Alex, Kara didn’t actually like the taste.

“I taught Alex kryptonese and she taught me Earth slang. Kal and his platonic only taught me formal English,” Kara told the detective.

It was weird knowing that Maggie has known who Kara was this entire time. That she admitted to it when she and Alex- finally- got together after the cartel boss almost shot Maggie.

“Platonic?” Maggie asked.

“It’s the closest translation for someone that’s like your mate, but you’re not in a sexual or romantic relationship with,” Kara tried to explain.

“Isn’t that just a best friend?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. A platonic is like a soulmate. Like your husband or wife. It’s much more intimate then best friend.”

“Like Kirk and Spock,” Maggie asked.

“Oh, no,” Alex said as she stopped Izzy from pulling off the dining table cloth, “Those two are defiantly gay for each other.”

“They are not,” Maggie said.

“I have to agree with Alex on that one,” Kara said, taking Izzy from her sister’s arms. Unlike Alex, who picked the child up under nir arms, Kara took hold of the back of Izzy’s belt before placing nir stomach on Kara’s knees.

“No, no. Defiantly not listening to you two,” Maggie said, heading to the kitchen to check on the food.

Kara laughed with Alex as Izzy stood up on Kara’s knees. Izzy, now ‘taller’ than nir mother, nuzzled Kara’s hair, nir hands tugging at the other strands. Kara tilted her head up and licked at Izzy’s chin, biting softly afterward.

“Motherhood looks good on you,” Alex told her.

Kara smiled as she pulled Izzy closer.

Probably the only thing Cadmus will ever get right.

**Author's Note:**

> Gender Neutral Pronouns:  
> Nominative (subject): She/He/Ne  
> Objective (object): Her/Him/Nem  
> Possessive determiner: Her/Him/Nir  
> Possessive Pronoun: Hers/His/Nirs  
> Reflexive: Herself/Himself/Nemself  
> Hopefully, I got it right. This is the first time I’ve used gender neutral pronouns in writing.  
> Fake Pregnancy: There are incidences where the person doesn’t show at all during the 9 months. They are rare, but it has happened.  
> Kryptonian Relationships: Since I see Krypton as an equal society, the person from the lower house takes the name of the person from the higher house.  
> Names: You lose the parent part of your name once you complete the training for a craft aka. Finish your education.  
> No Actual Screen Time for Mon-El: Couldn’t find a place to put him in. I don’t mind him. Disliked that they made Kara like him when she was trying to ‘find herself’ like she told James in the first episode. Otherwise, I actually liked their relationship. It was cute.  
> Kara’s affection actions: Primates and Canines act differently towards their young. I was trying to emphasize that.  
> The Taller thing: We’ve all heard our older siblings or children on the playground say that since their taller then you you have to listen to them. This stems from how we preserve adults. They're bigger, thus, bigger people mean power and being in charge. In my AU, Kryptonians try and train that fear of bigger out of children. That the ‘connection’ of height and power mean nothing.  
> POST RANT:  
> My issues with Medusa.  
> Oh man, this thing was annoying. First, for those who don’t know, Medusa was a mortal in Greek Mythology that was curse 9or blessed depending on what version you read) with snakes for hair. Her very stare could turn mortals to stone. This is, however, a very human myth.  
> Now, it’s very popular to name secret projects after characters from Mythology. Now on the off chance that Kryptonians share this trait, the possibility that they also have a Medusa in their mythology is very (x10(100000)) small. If they did want to name it from a character from mythology, why not a Kryptonian Myth? Not only do we get info from Krypton, but we also maybe see Kara gushing over a childhood hero or something.  
> My second issue. Medusa lasted 1 episode. 1! For all the drama it took to get the blood, their evil plan lasted less the maybe a week in-world time.  
> Now I know a baby wouldn’t really have worked, but if they could just have had something other than Medusa, I would have been happy.


End file.
